Late night swim
by Project1
Summary: Ketty goes for a swim but when Cal turns up things get spicy. Set in double cross. ***SEX***


Wow, Ketty couldn't keep her eyes off Cal. He had the perfect body, tanned and chiseled with strong muscles. Not to mention he could fly! Ketty had had an eye on him ever since the Medusa teens had arrived at the ranch in Australia. Ketty was currently going out with Nico but there was something about Cal that made her shiver with delight.

Later that evening everyone had gone to bed but Ketty couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing about how Geri had betrayed them and killed William Fox, Dylan's dad. Ketty decided a swim may help clear her head a little bit. She waited a while to double check everyone was sleeping, when she was sure she climbed off her balcony and landed next to the pool with a light thud. Quickly Ketty stripped down to just her red bikini leaving her clothes at the pool side. Placing a toe in the water she discovered it was pleasantly warm and lowered herself down into the clear water.

Ketty got lost in the swimming enjoying the feeling of her body gliding through the water, so much in fact she did not notice Cal walk over to the pool in just his trunks.

"Hey there Ketts, enjoying a late night swim are we?" He said smoothly.

Ketty spun round surprised at the sudden appearance. Cal smiled at her reaction.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"No, not at all." She replied a little too quickly.

Cal smirked and jumped into the pool. Because of the bubbles he had caused Ketty could not see him. He swam up behind her and pulled her to him by the waist, she shrieked with pleasure. In one smooth motion Cal turned her around so she had her legs around his waist and arms round his neck. Ketty noticed what a smooth mover he was.

"Ketty, I have a confession to make." Said Cal "The thing is I really like you and have been jealous of Nico since the first time I laid eyes on you. The truth is I want you."

Ketty was stunned. And suddenly felt a deep lust for Cal.

"I...I want you too Cal" she whispered quietly.

A grin spread across Cal face making his grey eyes light up. Slowly Cal began to lean in towards Ketty. Their lips met and they stared into each other's eyes. Cal ran his tongue along Ketty's lips. Ketty opened her mouth and their tongues fought in a duel of finally broke apart gasping for air. After recovering Cal wasted no time, he reached around Ketty's back and undid her bikini bra. It landed in the water with a splash a floated away.

Ketty felt slightly scared, she had never gone this far before, Nico had only ever felt her breasts through her t-shirt before. Cal was staring hungrily at her naked nipples. He slowly raised his hands and placed his palms on her throbbing tits, Ketty shivered at the motion. Enjoying the feel of them Cal grabbed them and squeezed. Ketty moaned in pleasure and arched her back towards him. Ceasing the opportunity Cal dipped his head down and sucked on her right tit. Her moans made him want more and more, he slid his hands down her back. Lifting up the line of her bikini pants he followed the shape of her perfect butt with his hands. With the feeling from her breasts and butt Ketty felt more pleasure than she ever had before.

Cal started to slow down his movements, teasing her. Two can play at this game Ketty thought to herself. Cal had stopped sucking her and had begun to lick Ketty's neck, now was her chance. Ketty reached underwater to were Cal's trunks were lose and slid them down his thighs. Noticing the gesture Cal pulled Ketty over to the pool side and sat on the edge. Ketty could now see his fully erected penis and felt a sudden need. She began to stroke it gently causeing Cal to shiver with delight. Ketty liked this. She moved her head down and licked the very tip of his shaft. Cal couldn't stand the teasing and wrapped his legs around her neck causing her to take him into her mouth. She bobbed her head in time with his moans, Cal grabbed a fist full of her hair and helped her mover faster and faster. She could feel Cal was on the edge, about to cum. Withdrawing from her mouth Cal stood up and wanked before Ketty's eyes to just get over the edge, hey came screaming Ketty's name.

Ketty climbed back into bed thinking about her blissful experience with Cal. She had not lost her virginity yet but after that night she was keen too. Maybe she could see if Nico was as good as Cal at working her body.


End file.
